Father
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: Five different ninjas reflect on themselves and their roles with their fathers. ONESHOT. [COMPLETED]


**_A/N:_**_ Okay, this idea came to me unexpectedly. Since Sunday is Father's Day, I decided that I was up to writing a little ficlet for the small holiday. I was going to write a Marauder fic, but then my mind wandered to Teen Titans. When that idea failed to prosper fully, I went back to my strong suit and discovered "Hey! Using Naruto is better because just about everybody have issues with their dads, so why not?" This has five different characters reflecting on themselves and a little on their role to their fathers. This uses the scenario on IF the Yondaime was Naruto's father. Which is still rumored...but still. I'm just keeping it safe. This was saying IF he was his dad. _

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Father**  
by _Mint Pizza Queen  
_

* * *

Father, 

As a young boy, you expected great things from me. I was to uphold the family name, after my brother of course, and bring the clan to glory. I was to rewrite history my own way. I was supposed to make the world bow to our feet.

I failed.

I kept getting pushed around. I was weak--I was a child. It was no excuse, though. My brother was excelled at everything. What was I? I was the runt--the little insignificant part of the family. I contributed nothing and excelled none.

Father, I just wasn't skilled enough.

**-0-**

Father,

As your daughter and heir of the family, I was expected to take responsibility and become a role model. I was to fulfill the family name and carry on our kekkai genkai. I was to be the strong-willed, strong-minded, strong individual.

I'm sorry to say that I am not what you wanted of me.

I will never truly be strong enough to fit your standards, will I? I can't even face my own cousin, how could I face an entire nation? I am excelled at healing, but that isn't what you wanted, was it? You wanted brute strength. You wanted skill. You wanted power. I have none of those that you wanted.

Father, I just wasn't strong enough.

**-0-**

Father,

As your son born to protect the main house, you envisioned me to become a great man. You wished for me to fulfill my duties to the house and not to question motives. I was to become the protector to my superiors, and a tutor to my comrades.

I am failing miserably.

After your uncalled for death, one that I still question the house on, I fell from good graces with the family. I fail to fulfill my duties; I despise the main house, and often wish for the demise of all the members. I can calmly say that I feel no guilt for these feelings either.

Father, I just wasn't responsible enough.

**-0-**

Father,

As son to the village leader, I knew that I was to fulfill an important role. I was to be the good little boy that was to show every other child what it was like to have special privileges. I was to be respectable and in turn be respected. I was to treat those as I wished to be treated.

I don't know where I went wrong.

I did everything I was told. People despise me still. They call me monster, a menace. They hate me, my existence. I tried to love them so they would love me, but how can anyone love a monster? You never loved me either, did you Father? I was just a mistake for you, wasn't I? After all, I took away the woman you loved.

Father, I just wasn't good enough.

**-0-**

Father,

I never met you. I don't even really know who you are, or what you look like, and I don't know what you expected of me. All I know is you made my life a living hell at times--locking away this demon inside of me. Did you even bother thinking about how this would affect me in the future?

Of course you didn't.

You took the village's priority first before your own son. You took your bigger family's safety into your hands instead of your own. You sacrificed yourself for the good of the common people.

You're gone and never left behind a testament on what I was supposed to do for you. You never left a will, a letter, a last wish. Nothing.

So, for you, for me, I will become the next Hokage. I will be strong, like you, for you, for me. I will protect those I love as you did. I will sacrifice anything to protect this village, as you did when you were alive.

I can't say that I'm angry with you because I really am. I'm angry that you left without leaving a trace of last wishes. Nevertheless, in the end, I am glad to have had you as my father.

Father, I am proud of you.

**-Fin-**


End file.
